Finding Onyx
by Emilie1983
Summary: Duo is a headhunter after the killer Onyx. Just with this target, not everything is going according to plan. In a life or death situation, can Duo learn to trust a killer? AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tracking Onyx

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I'm not making any profit from this.

----

It had been a long day for Duo Maxwell, all of it spend at the computer. This was the part about his job that he hated. Taking a target down was one thing, but doing research to get to that point. Well it simply sucked. But Duo supposed he couldn't complain. Being a head hunter, or bounty hunter, whichever you wanted to call it, for a living was better than patrolling the streets or being stuck in an office any day. Plus the pay wasn't shabby either. It also helped that Duo was good at his job, and got most of his marks quickly. Except for his current one.

Onyx was a criminal wanted by both, the federal government as well as some of the top name underground bosses of the world. Why? Onyx was a killer, a seemingly uncatchable one at that. And his main targets were selected key figures in different crime rings. That alone wouldn't have been bad, but in two or three occasions there had been some innocent deaths as well. The main reason why Duo had taken on this target.

Now, two weeks later he regretted his decision. As it turned out, nothing was known about this man? Woman? Nothing. Which was making Duo's job a lot harder than it should have been.

"Where are you, you son of a bitch?" Violet eyes narrowed at the screen. He knew there was something he was missing, but...

"Hah!" Fingers flew over the keyboard, bringing up an image of bad quality, but it was enough for Duo to find out what Onyx looked like. "I got you now. Be prepared to meet your maker."

-----

"How the hell did he slip past me? He didn't even know I was waiting for him." Duo growled as he stood in line for the check in. He had planned to intercept Onyx when the target had left the hotel, but the slippery bastard had gotten past him.

Duo knew better than to try anything at the airport. Acting for the feds or not, if he were to pull a weapon here there would be some serious consequences. Not something he felt like dealing with. So he decided to follow Onyx and get him then.

"Please put your suitcases on the scale Mister." The flight attendant behind the counter sounded like she was nursing a major headache.

Duo looked down at himself. "I only got the cary-on."

That just seemed to irritate her more. "Ticket please."

Following her instruction Duo handed over the piece of paper. The woman took her time looking at his ticket, then typing away at her computer. "Here you go Mr. Maxwell. Your seat will be center row, economy class, 36 E."

It figured, not even a window seat. "When does boarding start?"

"If everything goes according to schedule in an hour."

----

"Like anything ever goes according to schedule." The plane was already two hours late for take off, and Duo had just made it into the machine. On instinct he scanned the crowd of passengers to see if his target was around.

Duo couldn't believe his luck when he spotted the man just a few rows before his. At least that much the gods granted Duo.

That moment Onyx turned around as if he felt Duo watching him. Violet eyes met black ones, and Duo knew where the mans code name came from. They kept eye contact for a few seconds before Duo had to keep moving, or someone would have started to bitch.

He found his seat quickly and buckled in, preparing for takeoff.

"Your hair is long."

Duo blinked and looked to his left. A little girl, maybe 4 years old sat next to him, smiling adorably. "My name is Melanie, what's yours?"

Duo smiled at her, but rolled his eyes mentally. This was going to be a long flight.

----

"-and then mommy said we have to go visit grandma."

Duo looked at his watch. Three hours. Would this girl ever shut up? Duo usually loved children, but in this case...

"Look Melanie, how about you-" The plane suddenly shook violently, causing some of the passengers to cry out surprised. Melanie looked a little pale in the face and whimpered.

Duo felt bad. "Don't worry, its just a little turbulence."

As if to give Duo some back up the captains voice could be heard over the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are currently experiencing some turbulence and ask you to remain in your seat with your seat belts fastened."

"See nothing to worry about." Duo smiled, and the girl seemed to relax a little. Though her small hands tightened on her arm rest every time the plane would shake. "Just think of it as a giant roller coaster ride."

Duo was sure she was about to reply but whatever it was she replaced with a scream as their world suddenly went upside down. Duo felt himself being lifted out of his seat and noticed from the corner of his eyes a refreshment cart that came careening past them. The plane was going down fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tracking Onyx

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I'm not making any profit from this.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I have to say I never got that much feedback on an intro before. Made me very happy. I hope you like how the story develops.

-----

Pain, that was the first thing he felt when his consciousness came back slowly. He almost wished to be back in that welcoming sea of black again. Almost. After all, pain told him he was still alive.

Slowly Duo became aware of his surroundings. The silence, it wasn't a good sign at all. Duo groaned in pain as he shifted and opened his eyes-

To find an onyx pair staring right at him, a few inches away from his face. Duo swallowed hard, it figured that his target of all people would be a survivor.

"I was wondering when you would come to Maxwell."

The brunets eyes widened. He knew his name? Onyx growled. "I'm not stupid. I haven't been avoiding capture by sitting on my ass all day."

Okay, Duo had to give him that. "Are there any other survivors?"

"I don't think so, you were extremely lucky. That cart could have done much more damage than breaking your arm." With that the man left Duo, heading further into the cabin and out of Duo's few.

Duo hissed and shifted so he could get out of the seat without jarring his arm. He could tell that it was broken, and he wasn't looking forward to having to set it himself. For a fleeting moment he had the urge to check on Melanie, but he knew that it would be pointless.

He felt unsteady on his feet, an the sight of all the dead passengers made him a bit nauseous. Sure he had killed before, but this was an entirely different situation. Duo hurried to catch up with Onyx, concentrating on where he stepped.

He found the other men in the stewards cabin, rummaging through the cabinets. By his feet he had a bag that had seen better days, but it wasn't completely shredded like others Duo had seen. He stood there for a while, watching the dark haired man pack as much of the packaged food as he could find. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Duo jumped, he hadn't been aware that Onyx had noticed him. "I don't think I'll be of much help."

"You still got one good arm don't you?" The bag was shoved over to Duo. "Keep packing, I'll see that I can find something for that arm."

Duo was shocked. He had expected many things to happen once Onyx had let him understand that he was very aware of Duo's profession. Having the man help him wasn't one of them. Absently he started to rummage through the cabinets one handed, stashing any food and drink that wasn't damaged in the crash. The task was good for him, it helped him focus on something else but his left arm which kept throbbing more and more.

"All right, think you're done?"

Duo looked up where he was crouching on the floor, trying awkwardly to zip the bag closed. "Yeah just gotta-"

A tan hand reached across the bag and held it, so Duo could manage. "Thanks man."

"Hn, come on. We have to get moving and I want to set your arm before that." With that Onyx grabbed the bag and made his way toward the end of the plane. Duo frowned but followed. What was the man up to now? Then he saw that the tail end of the aircraft had been ripped away creating an easy exit for the two.

"We should wait here. It's not like they don't know that the plane went down."

The older man didn't reply, but simply sat the bag down in favor of rummaging through a first aid pack. "So you can simply hand me over to the authorities? I don't think so."

Duo frowned at the man who motioned him to come over. "I wasn't even thinking that far."

"Sure you weren't. Brace yourself."

Before Duo could protest, Onyx had grabbed his upper arm in a firm grip and twisted. Duo screamed the two separated pieces of his humerus popped back into place. The man could have at least warned him.

With somewhat teary eyes he watched as Onyx used the first aid kit and and pieces of the aircraft that he had salvaged somewhere to fashion a makeshift splint for Duo. No words were spoken and Duo simply used the time to get a real good look at the man.

Onyx was a tall man, trumping Duo's height by what he would guess three or four inches. Judging by his features Duo guessed Chinese, he was definitely of asian descent. He too wore his sleek black hair longer, but unlike Duo had opted to tie it back in a tight ponytail. "What's your real name?"

The man looked up sharply from securing Duo's arm to his side. "Why should I tell you?"

Duo gave a one armed shrug. "I figured it's only fair since you know mine. Plus we'll be wandering out here in the wilderness, I really don't feel like calling you Onyx all the time."

"Chang Wufei." The reply was curt as the dark haired man got up, shouldering their bag.

"Wufei." Duo grinned. "All right, Wu-man. Which way are we going?"

The glare that Wufei shot at him send shivers down his spine. His voice sounded strained. "It's Wufei and not any nickname you might come up with. And we're heading north."

Duo mock saluted before falling in step behind the other man. Great, not only was he stuck out in the wild with a killer, no, he was stuck out in the wild with a killer that had absolutely no sense of humor. Duo really started to wish he hadn't taken this mark.

-----

Duo panted as he fought his way through the thick underbrush of the forest. It wasn't that easy to maneuver with only one arm. At least the painkillers he had taken to stop the ache was working, but it also had the bad side effect of making him tired. "Oi, Wufei, I need a break."

In front of him Wufei didn't acknowledge as to whether he had heard Duo or not. His mind was focused on getting the both of them to some resemblance of civilization, and that quickly. Maxwell had turned out to be quite the chatter box, and it was driving Wufei out of his mind.

"Hey, Onyx!" Duo smirked as Wufei went rigid and turned around. He figured that would get his attention. "I am tired, and hungry. We've been marching for hours it's time to take a break."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Fine."

Duo nodded and leaned against a nearby tree for support before sinking to the ground with a long satisfied moan. "When I get back home I'll take a taxi everywhere. No more walking for me."

"Do you ever shut up?"

Duo laughed. If he had a penny for every time someone had asked him that question. "Just talking to fill that endless silence of yours. Now hand over that chow."

Wufei rolled his eyes but handed over the bag, which Duo took immediately to pilfer through it. Right now they still had a choice of what they could eat, so he would make sure to get the few tasty morsels first. Not that there was much choice since all they had was airline food. "Got any preference?"

Wufei shook his head and took a seat slowly. It didn't escape Duo that he seemed to favor his left leg. The hunter frowned, he hadn't noticed while they were marching. "Why didn't you say you were injured?"

"Because it wouldn't have made any difference anyway."

Duo frowned at that answer. "Well I could have helped carrying the bag or something."

Wufei shook his head. "It's not that bad that I will need help from a gimpy armed bounty hunter."

What did he just say? Duo growled his temper getting a better of him. He got up to face the asian killer. "Gimp arm or not, this bounty hunter can still kick your ass."

An elegant eyebrow rose as Wufei looked at Duo bemused. "Sure you can. Now settle down and eat your damn food or else we keep going."

Muttering unhappy about his situation Duo sat back down, digging into his meager meal. This situation was just too bizarre.

-----

AN: Sorry about the short chapters. But I can keep posting them quicker that way since I usually can write these in a couple of days after work. Please bear with me on this.


End file.
